


Bit

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [550]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: So if you're taking prompts, can you maybe write during episode 10 4. Sam got bit and Dean finds out. (Fill in the details i missed please)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Dean cruised down the road, the only sound Sam and Dean hearing were their own breathing and the purr of the Impala.

When Dean glanced at Sam, who’s eyes were glued on the floor, hands curled around his thighs, like he was trying to concentrate on something, and how he was practically pressed against the Impala passenger side door, set alarms off in Dean’s head.

“Sammy? What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“I-I…it’s…umm…nothing.”

“You’re shit at lying right now. What is wrong?”

“I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Sam?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam again, and Sam was looking at Dean with fear, almost like a child.

Dean’s seen the expression before. Something happened, usually out of Sam’s control, but something happened, and he was afraid of Dean’s reaction.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, slowing the car down slightly. They were the only ones on the road, so if Dean had to, he could simply stop.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was soft, on the verge of breaking. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say something. I want to help Sam, but you kinda have to tell me what’s up. I ain’t a fuckin’ mind reader.”

“Dean…I…I got bit.”

“Bit? What did you get bit-what?” The car did stop now. It was sudden, and the two Winchesters jerked in their seats, before Dean twisted in his seat to stare at Sam, who was curled up in his seat, shifting uncomfortably.

“They bit me before we were pulled out…I…I wasn’t able to stop it. I-Dean…I-”

“Where?” Dean demanded.

Sam shifted around, and Dean could see the bite under Sam’s collar. He reached out and pulled the collar away, and Sam whimpered softly, shaking under Dean’s hands, and Dean could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“I…Dean…” Sam said, choking softly.

“Sammy, it’s gonna be OK.”

“Dean, you know that-”

“No. You haven’t killed anyone within the last few minutes we’ve been here. We can figure this out. Together. Turn around. Look at me.”

Sam did, and Dean saw the tears running down Sam’s face.

“Dean, i could turn dangerous.”

“You’re not yet.” Dean said. “Are you having craving yet?”

“No.”

“Do you wanna go out and kill something yet?”

“No.”

“Then, right now, you’re fine.”

“But what will happen when I get those cravings?” Sam choked out.

Dean’s mind raced, before he got an idea.

“Garth. Garth’s a werewolf, and he’s living fine. We’ll find him, and we’ll take care of this. Right now, lets get back to the Bunker.” Dean said.

Sam sniffled, and looked away again.

“Sam, we’re gonna get through this.” Dean said, before he started the Impala back up and continued to drive down the road.

Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought that he heard Sam say  _I hope so._


End file.
